


Can I Kiss You?

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"CAN I KISS YOU?" ANDRONIKOS AND CRIZRI<br/> ASKED BY STARRYPAWZ (on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

Criz blinked in surprise, then her expression became cagey. “I don’t know, Andronikos.  _Can_ you?”

He groaned in dismay. Criz heard him mutter something like, “Smartass.” She couldn’t help but needle him a bit.

“Bad choice of words. I should know better than to do that around an Imperial scholar.”

She laughed, her violet eyes twinkling in the light. “Try again.”

“ _May_ I kiss you?”

“Yes, you may.”

He grinned and pulled her into his arms. 


End file.
